I Fell
by vanessa-anne-fan837
Summary: A Trevorie. Rated T for Safety.She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And now, I had a date with her!Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Oh just great, another Wednesday, well, at least it's the last day until Winter Break! I love winter, it's my favorite season. And Christmas is my favorite holiday, but not for the reasons that you think. I love it because; I love to feel the snowy cold breeze in my face, my hair blowing in the wind, making snowmen even! Just something in the snow! My best friends Maddie, Mary-Margaret, and London tell me im a snow bug, well, not so much London, she just offers me her once-worn winter clothing, and then says "Whatever they said!"

My best friend Maddie works at the Tipton Hotel owned by London's rich Father. I know, some friends I have right? Well, ever since I got a job as the Candy Counter Girl's Assistant, I've been spending a lot of time at the Tipton. Maddie Told me she met a guy there named Trevor, she says he's a real eco-hater, what ever that means, Maddie tends to make up words when she can't express how she feels in an already made-up word.

Well, that's my BFFs, and now, me.  
My name is Corrie Santos. Other people who don't know me would describe me as a stupid ditz, who just happens to be kind of popular by association, the association being London Tipton. But im actually very smart if I do say so myself. I mean, my friends call me to help them with their homework all the time, but people just look at me as the girl who "Freaked out when she met London Tipton, 'Boston's Princess'". But, that was only because I had just met a celebrity, technically.

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!  
**_  
FINALLY SCHOOL'S OUT!!  
Well, there's Maddie, Mary-Margaret. And London!  
Let's see what color nail polish London thinks she looks best in today.  
She sometime- AHHHHH! Just great! Some jerk with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen just-, WAIT!! AHHHH! CORRIE??!! STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID! You just met the sandy colored shiny haired-, AHHH! SHUT UP!! OMG, he's just staring at me! He must think im a total idiot!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trevor's P.O.V.  
Wow! She's beautiful! She has the most beautiful long brown flowing hair I have ever seen! And her eyes! Their like- Wait! AHHHHHH! STUPID TREVOR!! YOU JUST MET THIS BEAUTIFUL AMAZING STUNNING GIRL WHO YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO ASK OUT!! What??!! That made no sense at all; you don't even know her name yet!  
TALK YOU IDIOT!! TALK!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I am SO sorry! Let me just help you up there." Trevor said with a hint of nervousness in his voice at the though of touching her hands.

"Oh, it's no problem at all! It was just a little bump!" Corrie responded.

"No, it's not alright, and just to show you how much I really am truly sorry, can I take you out on a date tonight?" _Please say yes!!_

"I would love to………"

"Ha Ha, Trevor."

"Corrie."

"Well, nice to meet you Corrie."

"Likewise Trevor."

**Well heres my first chapter of my first story! I've written a few other stories that are not yet published, so if you like this one, Review please!!  
Cassie 3\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my second chapter, dedicated to **bookworm3, **she loved my first chapter, and I love her stories, so here's to you **bookworm3!  
-------------------------  
Corrie was in her room, wearing a v-neck long sleeved kind of see-through long white sweater, overtop of a white tank top, skinny blue jeans, and a pair of tan leather high-heeled pointy toe boots. Her hair was slightly curled, wavy almost, and she wore natural make-up, which complemented her amazing tan skin.

Trevor was in his room, in a white t-shirt, gray sweater, blue jeans, very clean white runners, and a brown leather jacket. **(From Vanessa Hudgens' Say Ok Music Video.) **He had told Corrie to be ready by 4:00pm; it was now 4:00pm.  
---------------------------------  
**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
**  
Trevor knocked on Corrie's door, when she opened the door, he was amazed.

"Hi Trevor."

"H-Hi-I Co-C-C-Corrie. You look amazing."

"Thank-you Trevor, so do you. Now let's go, time's a-wastin'!"  
---------------------------------

"Wow Trevor! This amusement park looks beautiful at night!"

"Yeah, you do."

"Thank-you Trevor." Corrie giggled.

"Now let's go on that big roller coaster!" and with that, Corrie grabbed Trevor's hand and ran with him, fingers intertwined, to the biggest roller coaster in the park.

---------------------------  
"I have never met a girl like you before, Corr." Trevor commented, speech-less.

Corrie was so dizzy from the roller coaster, that she tripped and Trevor caught her, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, laughing at first, and then, slowing down, once realizing where his hands were.

"Trev-"But Corrie was cut off, by Trevor's finger on her lips.

"Corrie, I understand, now, let's go onto the Ferris wheel!"

After hours of laughing and a few snacks along the way, Corrie left the park with Trevor, hand in hand, with a big teddy bear that he had won for her.  
----------------------------------

"Thanks for inviting me in Corrie."

"No problem Trevor."

"I really wanted to spend more time with you actually." Trevor said, hesitantly, not knowing what the answer would be, but hoping it would be me too.

"Me too Trevor." Corrie giggled.

"My parents aren't going to be home for a couple of days, their visiting my family in Texas, we all decided not to take me with, I didn't really want to come, and they didn't want to force me too either. So, we have the house to ourselves. Not that…..I mean…. Not that I was thinking of that…I just….I….Oh my god." Corrie said, hand over her forehead, very embarrassed, I might add, but, you could've figured that out!

"Ha-ha, Corr, it's alright, I know you didn't mean it in that way."

Corrie blushed.  
-------------------------------

Once they were seated on the couch, Corrie cross legged, facing Trevor, and, Trevor sitting, turned towards Corrie, Trevor started the conversation.

"Hey Corr?" Trevor asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah Trev?"

"Come here for a second."

"O-Kayyyyyy." Corrie responded, with a hint of excitement in her voice, hoping that Trevor hadn't noticed it.

And before Corrie could say anything else, Trevor pulled her arm lightly, making her lie on top of him. With her head on his chest. Both Corrie and Trevor liked this, but could they let the other know?

"What makes you cry?" Trevor asked.

"My dad." Corrie responded, her voice quivering slightly.

"Why?" Trevor asked, concern in his voice, and Corrie knew it, and liked it.

"Because, when I was little, he left me and my mom one day while I was at pre-school, and he left a note saying that he had met another woman. And ever since that day, I've cried in my bed, thinking I wasn't good enough for him to love me, thinking that if I was really perfect, and if I was really good, then maybe he would come back. But he hasn't, and I still cry every night, and every time, a little bit harder, and I've always had a space in my heart, where ive missed a reliable man in my life." Corrie responded, crying hard, but Trevor couldn't see her face, and he didn't like that. Corrie clutched his shirt a little bit in her hand in frustration, feeling like maybe she shouldnt've spilled her guts out, and bored Trevor.

Trevor took his two fingers and lifted Corrie's chin up. Corrie then sat up.

"I am so sorry for boring you with the story of my life pretty much." Corrie said, crying even harder than she ever had before.

Trevor then hurriedly rushed up, and kneeled down in front of a bawling Corrie.

"Corrie, you could never bore me. Everything about you is interesting. Every time you laugh, I want to hear it more and more. I'll never get sick of it. And the smell of you when you walk past me, it makes me go crazy sometimes! You are the most wonderful, amazing, beautiful, stunning, interesting, person that I have ever met before. And I would just like to ask you, can I kiss you?"  
Trevor said half-confidently, half-nervousedley.

And as Corrie let out the rest of the tears that she had, had in her body probably, she looked up to have her eyes met with the cobalt eyes of Trevor Bale. Trevor saw the answer in her eyes, and he used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the rest of her tears on her tear stained cheeks, he then leaned in, and slowly kissed Corrie.

Corrie then put her arms around Trevor's neck, to deepen the kiss; he then deepened it even more, by wrapping his arms around her waist.

**A two parter! Look out for chapter 2 part 2 coming soon!  
Cassie 3\/**


	3. Chapter 3

As Corrie and Trevor finished the kiss, they were both wondering how awkward it would be. And when they sat there staring at each other, they were both thinking 'Wow this is SO awkward'... then Corrie broke the silence.

"Um, this is awkward………." Corrie giggled.

"Y-Yeah." Trevor stuttered, thinking that he FINALLY got to kiss the girl of his dreams.

''Corrie, I should go, it's already Midnight! It's pretty late!'' 

''Trevor, its pouring rain! You can't go home in this weather! There is lightning too!''

"Are you sure Corrie?" 

"Yes, im sure, we have a guest bedroom you can sleep in, if you'd like to." 

"Yeah, sure, I would like that." 

-----------

In the middle of the night, there is a roaring thunderstorm, and Corrie is terrified, she debates whether or not to go to the guest bedroom, and takes the chance.

----------------  
Corrie rushes very quietly down to the guest bedroom, and finds Trevor sleeping peacefully.

Then lightning hits a tree outside of the window, and Corrie yelps and jumps a little bit. Then she starts to cry.

Trevor then wakes up, hearing something kind of familiar.

"CORRIE! WHATS WRONG?!" Trevor asks, sitting up in his bed, and rushing over to a quivering and shaking Corrie, who is backing away from the window.

Corrie doesn't answer, making Trevor more worried. Trevor then hugs Corrie tightly, and she just stands there, burying her face into his chest, not moving.

"Corrie, CORRIE, TALK TO ME. Did something happen to you, did somebody hurt you?" Trevor asked, hating to see girls cry, especially this one particular beautiful one. He looked at her, studying her for some kind of trace of a hint as to what was going on. She had her hands in light fists, underneath her chin, and her usually beautiful rosy cheeks seemed to be pale and tear-stained. When Trevor didn't get an answer from Corrie, he gently picked her up, and carried her bridal-style, to his bed, in the guest-room. She took her hands away from her neck, while Trevor was carrying her, and put her arms lightly around his neck, she put her head on his strong, yet kind of comfortably safe shoulder, and waited for her to be put onto his bed. Once he did so, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Trevor, I-I, I want to tell you why I was crying. Because I know that you were worried, and im sorry."

"It's alright Corrie, I'll be here for you whenever you need to talk, or anything else. You just really scared me. I thought that someone had done something to you or something. Did they?"

"No, no, no, it was nothing like that Trevor. It's just, I used to have a big brother, and he was about 10 years older than me. And one night, he was going to surprise me on my birthday, and drive to come and see me from his university. But on the way, his car got struck my lightning, and the hospital called my house, during my birthday party, and we had to rush down to the hospital, I only had 1 minute to spend with him, and when I went to hug him, he didn't hug back. And I ran out of the room, and collapsed outside in the parking lot. I ended up with a really bad cold that night, and, every time there's a thunderstorm, or it's my birthday, it's kinda weird, that at the exact moment of when he died, I start crying uncontrollably, and it starts to rain outside…. But I just, I, I really needed him when our dad left us, but, he just, he just wasn't there."

"Oh Corrie, I, I, I Love You." _WHAT??!! YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD YOU DUNCE!! CRAP!! SHE'S CRYING, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SOMETHING THAT CAN POSSIBLY MAKE HER CRY __EVEN MORE??!!??!!__ UGGGHH!! There's no use in letting her go back to her room all by herself……_

"I Love you too Trevor." Corrie said, fighting back any more tears. She had cried too much in one night anyways.

Trevor leaned in and kissed Corrie lightly. Just kissed, for he had never really JUST KISSED a girl before, they always found a way to get their stupid tongues into his mouth, but they ALWAYS did it forcefully, like they kind of HAD TO to keep him INTERESTED. But he wasn't shallow, like them, and when both Trevor and Corrie's mouth's opened, it WASENT forcefully, it just, was. And it seemed like the perfect moment, and when they pulled apart, Trevor lay down, and Corrie gladly followed his suit, putting her head onto his chest, and having him put the covers back on both of them. It just felt so perfect, so right, to both of them, and they both fell asleep in each-other's arms, anxious for the next morning.

**OHHH-KAAAY!! This was mostly copied and pasted from MSN Messenger onto here, the beginning mostly written by my best friend ****jesusfreak267**. **Thanks Carly!! Lol!! I owe you one!! Lol!!  
But OHMIGOD, in my last chapter of this, wasn't Cobalt just like, the sexiest way of saying blue EVER??!!??! Yeah, I know right??!! Lol!!  
Anyways, this took me like, an hour to write, so I better get good reviews!! Lol, jkjk, but CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM pleaseeeee!! Lol!! Okay, I stayed up until like, midnight to write this, so written with blurry eyes and numb feet!! Lol!! Well, actually, a numb toe, but what ever!! Lol!!**

Much Love!!:  
Cassie/Gabi 3\/ 


End file.
